


Training

by FerrousKyra



Series: My WAFW21 Submissions [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: Crack, F/F, Ficlet, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerrousKyra/pseuds/FerrousKyra
Summary: "Rangi cannot ever be in such a compromising situation again.Clearly there's only one option.Yun decided it would me far more entertaining tonothelp. So Rangi has to teach Kysohi the fundamentals of earthbending without a (functional) earthbender."Rangi teaches Kyoshi some bending.
Relationships: Kyoshi & Rangi, Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Series: My WAFW21 Submissions [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137170
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: Winter ATLA Femslash Week 2021





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> Submitted to Winter ATLA Femslash Week 2021 - day five: Bending **or** ~~Modern AU~~

'It's more complicated than that.' she said. Kyoshi is an earthbender, & she chose to tackle Rangi instead of just catching the damn jar.

& then Kyoshi's on top of her, meaning Rangi can't think because _Kyoshi is on top of her._

Then she has the gall to say 'I have strong heroes like you to protect me.' & her brain shuts off completely.

Rangi cannot ever be in such a compromising situation again.

Clearly there's only one option.

Yun decided it would me far more entertaining to **not** help. So Rangi has to teach Kyoshi the fundamentals of earthbending without a (functional) earthbender.

**.oOo.**

"Alright, let's start easy." Rangi tosses a stone to Kyoshi, who barely manages not to drop it.

She stares at it as if it was going to bite her hand off.

"I," Kyoshi stammers. "I can't."

"What do mean you can't? The ledger says you're an earthbender, so you should be able to bend something as small as this."

Kyoshi just stares at her feet. She sniffles, as if on the verge of tears.

"Should we start with a pebble? Would that be better?"

The (supposed) earthbender starts shaking when she says it. Kyoshi wraps her arms around herself. "I'm sorry, Rangi" She mumbles. "I think I should get back to work."

"Well, what can you bend?"

That seems to hold the tears back, if only for the moment. She looks around the training grounds. "I... Can we go somewhere else? I don't want to break anything."

At least she's not trying to leave anymore. "Fine. There's a field I know within walking distance."

**.oOo.**

Kyoshi does her very best to bend something small. The result is a scraggly pillar about twice her size in both height & width. She's visibly sweating. "That's the best I can do."

"You can't bend a pebble, but you can bend a pillar three times my size?"

Kyoshi curls into herself once more. She dejectedly says "Yeah." as she scratches at the back of her neck. Then winces as the pillar crumbles.

"How?" Rangi asks.

"That's the smallest I can manage. It wasn't even anywhere near where I meant to make it. ... & it crumbled."

"Small?" Rangi squeaks. Her heart flutters. Maybe this was a bad idea.

Kyoshi gives her a confused look. "Yes."

Once her brain starts working again, Rangi says "Ok, so what can you bend comfortably?"

"Uhm." She looks around for a bit, then timidly settles into a poor stance.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Kyoshi stomps the ground, lowers her upper body, & punches her fit up to the sky.

Soon thereafter, a jagged-edged plateau raises in front of them. It's about half the size of an airball court.

"That's about the smallest I can comfortably bend. The pillar took a little out of me though."

Rangi feels faint. She barely stops herself from saying another 'Small?'

"We should-" Rangi swallows. "We should head back before we're gone for too long."

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta admit, I'm not the proudest of this one, but it's good enough that I couldn't be bothered to start something else from scratch.
> 
> Tomorrow's fic will be Atuat/Hei-Ran, so you won't see me in the Kyoshi/Rangi tag. I'll be back here on Sunday though.


End file.
